An Animals Models Core (previously called the Transgenic Core) has been a component of the University of Chicago DRTC since 1991. At the last competitive renewal, the Core was judged to be of outstanding to excellent merit. The Core in this past funding period has supported a large number of mainline diabetes projects including generating transgenic, knockout and knock-in mice and this is reflected in the progress report. The Animal Models Core has continued to evolve and incorporated new services besides generating transgenic and knockout mice in response to the need for additional animal models for diabetes-related research. The Core has also added a human ES service to provide advice and training in the use of human ES cells. The overall objective of this Core is to provide cutting-edge technology and know-how in the generation and use of animal models for diabetes research. The specific objectives are: provide advice and training in the use of genetically modified mice for diabetes and diabetes-related research; produce transgenic mice from pronuclear injection through the F1 stage; provide ES cell blastocyte injections and breeding of chimeric mice through the F1 stage; distribute murine ES cells and feeder cells for ES cell culture; rederive non-commercial mice; provide advice and training in the use of human ES cells; provide service and training in the generation of diabetic mouse models (streptozotocin and partial pancreatectomy); provide service and training in islet transplantation into mice (intraportal and renal capsule); provide service and training in the placement of a pancreatic window to view islets in vivo; and distribute NEDH rats and genetically modified mice. Dr. Manami Hara will serve as Director and Dr. Anita Chong will serve as Co-Director.